La Carta
by turttlehp
Summary: Sexto año, RonHermione y algo de HG...una carta llega a manos de Ron...como avanzaran las cosas entre estos dos amigos? y que sucede con la profecia...leanlo...M solo por precaucion xD
1. La Carta

Aclaracion: Harry potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece...aunque ya quisiera yo...no?

**Capitulo I**

**La Carta**

En una casa que parecía normal, dentro de una habitación fuera de lo común, dormía una joven bruja de 16 años, con cabellos ondulados y castaños, dormía con una calma que parecía nueva. Como si fuera la primera vez que lograba conciliar el sueño.

Hace solo unas horas se había encontrado con una verdadera tormenta dentro de su cabeza, al pensar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón. Ella no podía creer que no se lo pudiera sacar, ya llevaba mas de un año sintiendo lo mismo y ya quería que los días dejaran de pasar, por que ese día se acercaba aun mas.

En su mano se encontraba una fotografía normal, en ella se encontraban dos adolescentes de unos 15 años, dos jóvenes que saludaban entusiasmados. Uno tenía negros cabellos, revueltos con ojos verdes y en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo; el otro se veía más alto que el anterior, con cabellos rojos como el fuego, con una blanca piel que solo tomaba algo de color con las pecas que tenia en sus mejillas. Estos chicos eran lo más importante en la vida de esta bruja, llamada Hermione, y los chicos se llamaban Harry y Ron respectivamente.

Hermione había estado pensando en Ron toda la noche, habían pasado ya 6 años desde que lo conocía y hace poco mas de un año que esta amistad se sentía distinta para su corazón; pero ella no quería que el saliera corriendo si es que no sentía lo mismo. Aun así Hermione se decidió a escribirle una carta, por que sentía que siendo su amigo, no podía dejar de saberlo, pensaba que el debía saberlo, y si el salía corriendo, por lo menos ella estaría siendo honesta respecto a su corazón.

Durante horas se sentó en su escritorio, con la foto en mano, a escribir lo que seria la carta, pero después de unas dos horas no lograba plasmar lo que sentía en una hoja de pergamino.

Cuando ya el sueño la empezaba a derrotar, logro escribir la carta que tanto añoraba, una vez que la termino logró dormir con una sonrisa, por haberse liberado en parte de una gran carga de su corazón, el mantener en secreto sus sentimientos por mas de un año.

_Querido Ron,_

_Quizás no te parecerá muy raro que te escriba, pero creo que esta va a ser la única que recuerdes._

_Ya han pasado 6 años desde que nos conocimos, fue en el tren que nos lleva cada año a Hogwarts, este era nuestro primer año, yo estaba tan nerviosa. Desde el día uno que siempre discutimos, pero hemos logrado ser grandes amigos. El problema es que he notado que cada vez extraño más tu presencia. _

_Creo que por nuestra amistad mereces saber que te veo como mucho más que un simple amigo, eres muy lindo y te quiero cada día más. Se que después de esto lo mas posible es que salgas corriendo, o quieras tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo, tómalo, yo ya he estado con esto dentro de mi corazón por mas de un año y no soy capaz de guardarlo mas tiempo._

_Cada día que paso sin ti, me doy cuenta de cuanto te necesito y como me gustaría que pudiéramos ser algo mas que amigos. Aunque es posible que eso nunca ocurra, la esperanza es lo último que muere._

_Por siempre tuya, Hermione_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió, lo hizo al ver la carta que posaba en su escritorio, y que tanto esfuerzo le había tomado hacer, había sido mas gratificante que cualquiera de las tareas hechas nunca!

Después de una ducha, bajo al comedor para desayunar.

-Hola hija, te ves distinta hoy¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto la sra. Granger cuando la vio entrar.

-Nada, solo que hoy es un día muy bonito- dijo Hermione tranquila -solo debo esperar a que lleguen los resultados de los TIMOS para que mi felicidad sea completa, deberían llegar por correo...-se quedo pensando- mamá, necesito ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas, papá, me puedes dar algo de dinero- dijo mirando a su padre

-Eh, esta bien, pero prométeme que te cuidaras, y podrías traer también un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, se esta acabando y tu sabes que me encanta- dijo el señor Granger con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien papá- sonrió Hermione pensando en que deberían vender cerveza de mantequilla también en el mundo muggle.

Después del desayuno, los padres de Hermione salieron a trabajar a la consulta, la hermana de Hermione se encontraba de campamento de verano por lo que Hermione estaba libre para salir por todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y con una chaqueta, varita, dinero y la carta para Ron salió al ya conocido mundo muggle.

Después de un viaje sin novedades, llegó al Caldero Chorreante e inmediatamente sintió gran alivio de volver a su mundo, recordó el verano del tercer año en el que se quedaron allí por una semana antes de entrar a clases -que manera de discutir- pensó en Ron sonrojándose.

Hace solo 6 años (¡vaya que ha pasado el tiempo!) que sabía formaba parte de un genial mundo donde casi todo era posible, era tan feliz de ser parte de aquel lugar, de haber conocido a tanta gente y de haber aprendido tantas cosas (no le importaba si eran malas o buenas).

Caminó a la parte posterior del caldero, donde se encontraba una pared de ladrillos, toco con su varita la pared tres veces y esperó.

Apareció un pequeño agujero, que solo un segundo más tarde, dio a notar una larga calle, llena de tiendas, tan sorprendentes como variadas, desde las túnicas de Madam Malkin a la librería de Flourish and Blotts.

Se dirigió al Banco Gringotts, donde cambio dinero _muggle_ en dinero real.

Después se dirigió al emporio de lechuzas, donde tenían un pequeño negocio de entrega de paquetes o cartas, y pidió una lechuza (la más bonita) para enviarle la carta a Ron -no se si puedo hacerlo-pensó temerosa - pero si no lo hago ahora, nunca lo haré, y ¡no quiero quedarme con esto para siempre!- termino Hermione decidida. Pago por el envío (8 sickles) y vio partir a la lechuza, sin sacarse de la cabeza la lucha interna de si había hecho lo correcto y con la pequeña sensación de que algo ocurriría.

Se dirigió a una pequeña "sede" de las tres escobas, (recién inaugurada), donde compró las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que le había encargado su padre.

Luego se dirigió a las túnicas de Madam Malkin, y se compro una nueva túnica de gala, algo le decía que este año habría baile y lo único que hacia era soñar que esta vez _EL_ la invitaría. No había notado las ganas que tenia de ir con el en 4to hasta que lo vio, tan desaliñado (pero igual bello, nadie le puede quitar eso) en su traje, pero ella iba con Viktor, y aunque el era simpático con ella, no dejaba de pensar en Ron. Además la barrera de lenguaje no facilitaba las cosas.

Tratando de olvidar la discusión de 4to (que estaba comenzando a aparecer en su mente), se decidió por una preciosa túnica de tonos violeta-rosáceo en degradé. Decidió comprar accesorios en Hogsmeade, si es que realmente había algún baile.

Cuando hubo terminado las compras, regresó al Londres Muggle donde ella había vivido tanto tiempo.

A llegar a su casa vioque se acercaba primero una pequeña bolita, que luego reconoció como una pequeña lechuza…

N/A: espero que les guste..es mi primer ff...D


	2. Invitacion

Segundo capitulo...hasta ahora no hay reviews ¬¬...si no les gusta dejare de subir capitulos¬¬...lagrima...espero q les guste!

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**La invitación**

...Era PIG!

-OH no. No es posible que le haya llegado ya la carta... ¡pero si recién la envié!- comenzó a pensar histérica, pero luego se tranquilizó pues pensó que era imposible que la hubiera recibido, pues debería demorarse por lo menos un par de horas. Se acerco a Pig y notó el pergamino enrollado. Claramente era la letra de Ron, lo abrió.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡COMO ESTAS? Había querido escribirte antes, pero he estado trabajando en el callejón Diagon con mis hermanos, al fin tengo dinero para mis gastos¡así fue como compré tu regalo, _

-Dios mío pase al lado del negocio de los gemelos, menos mal no quise entrar- pensó Hermione-

_(Espero que te haya gustado)_ - me encanto el libro de aurores, es genial-

_He pensado mucho en todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado, fueron tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, además no logro sacarme de la cabeza que este año quizás pasen más._

_Me gustaría mucho hablar contigo sobre tantas cosas, a veces necesito que me digas que es lo que esta bien de lo que esta mal._

_Espero que te vengas durante esta semana (mi papa le va a mandar una carta a tus papas para avisar cuando), Harry se viene en a lo más una semana; y me gustaría verte nuevamente, Ginny también por supuesto._

_Me parece extraño que los resultados de los TIMOS no hayan llegado, quizás se hayan atrasado por lo de tu-ya-sabes. No digamos que te haya ido mal, eso es casi imposible. ¿No?_

_Espero que vengas, y si no es posible nos veremos el 1 de septiembre en el King Cross_

_Con Cariño, Ron Weasley_

-No puedo ir- pensó desesperada- si voy va a querer hablar de la carta...o simplemente no me hablara...por que lo hice...no podía aguantarme unas horas. No me sentiría así- pensó casi perdiendo la razón

Entró rápidamente a la casa y subió las escaleras para dejar las bolsas, bajo luego a dejar las botellas en la cocina. Estando en la cocina se preparo un rápido almuerzo.

Después de comer subió a leer su libro de aurores.

_"...los aurores se caracterizan por el poder pelear contra la magia maligna y poder curar heridas mágicas simples. Se necesita entrenamiento y estudio de a lo menos 4 años. Se pide para su ingreso calificaciones de "EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS" en los EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Herbología..."_

-Espero que me haya ido bien el los TIMOS - pensó Hermione un poco preocupada por el atraso de la llegada de los resultados.

Cuando ya habían pasado unas tres horas llegaron sus padres, por lo que bajó a saludarlos.

-¿Como estuvo tu día, hija?- preguntó el Sr. Granger - nada interesante- mintió Hermione- quisiera llamar a mi hermana, pero los estaba esperando a Uds. para hacerlo- dijo cambiando rápidamente el tema.

-Tu hermana ya nos llamó al trabajo y mandó muchos saludos, dice que lo esta pasando increíble en el campamento, y dice que te desea lo mejor para este año en Hogwarts- contestó la Sra. Granger

-Ah, está bien- dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero dándose vuelta rápidamente. Había olvidado pedir permiso para ir donde Ron. No estaba segura de ir, pero tenía esperanzas, por primera vez, de que no la dejaran ir.

-Mamá¿puedo ir a casa de Ron por el resto de las vacaciones?-preguntó

-Claro¿Por qué no podrías, y en todo caso es más seguro que estés allá, nosotros no podríamos protegerte de nada, y los padres de Ron son magos calificados que podrían protegerte de cualquier problema- respondió seriamente el padre.

-OH, gracias- dijo desesperanzada Hermione- iré a hacer las maletas entonces.

Subió a su habitación, con la sensación de que había sido castigada a su perdición, pero sus padres tenían razón, ella estaba segura en la madriguera, estaría bajo la protección de magos adultos...y de Ron.

-Mejor hago rápido las maletas, y solo me voy, es lo mejor-pensó- actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado, a menos que el lo quiera - dijo sin querer en voz alta, y sonrojándose agradeció que sus padres estuvieran abajo escuchando el noticiario, como era habitual.

Hizo su maleta en un fúnebre silencio- como no lo pensé antes, era obvio que si le escribía una carta tendría que verlo algún día, ahora si no hablamos o si hago como que nada paso todos sospecharan y será peor, Harry y Ginny serán los primeros en sospechar.

Hermione había empacado ya todo a las 10 de la noche y se acostó, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana logro dormirse entre sueño y sueño, donde solo aparecía Ron después de leer la carta y quemándola con odio y terror.

A la mañana siguiente su madre la despertó cariñosamente –Hija, ayer me llego en la noche una carta del Sr. Weasley, te vendrá a buscar uno de los hermanos de Ron -Hermione se sintió enrojecer, pero su madre no lo notó -creo que su nombre es Fred, vendrá alrededor de las doce de la mañana.

-Gracias mamá- contesto aún un poco somnolienta.

-¿Dormiste bien?-dijo su padre que acababa de entrar a la habitación -Si, bien...-respondió Hermione, sabiendo hacia su interior que mentía, prácticamente había pasado de pesadilla en pesadilla.

-Que bueno, baja a desayunar después de vestirte-comenzó a decir la sra. Granger - espero que te vaya muy bien en Hogwarts, te queremos mucho, cuídate y no te digo que estudies, sabemos que lo harás igual- terminó el sr. Granger despidiendose rápidamente ya que estaban atrasados para el trabajo.

-Nos vemos en navidad, y mándale saludos a tus amigos- dijo la sra. Granger abrazando a su hija- Ay si estas tan grande, Eres toda una mujer, Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y no necesito mas que tu seas alegre, con eso soy feliz- Y después de despedirse los Sres. Granger salieron de la habitación, Hermione había quedado sola. En espera de lo inevitable.

Después de una ducha de casi 20 minutos (según Hermione para estar segura de que ahora estaba despierta y las pesadillas habían acabado) escogió unos pantalones regalados por su madre (negros, ajustados...algo que ella no usaba regularmente) junto con la blusa de tiras que había elegido para su cumpleaños (lila con tiras azules). Después de vestirse intentó peinarse, y casi como si la situación lo ameritara, logró sin la ayuda de pociones tomar su pelo en una bella cola, toda una novedad.

Bajo luego a desayunar, cuando vio en su mesa una nota...con una familiar escritura... ¡ERA DE RON!

Tomó el mensaje, que era muy corto y parecía escrito a gran velocidad, vio que Pig estaba muy tranquilo esperando que Hermione recibiera el mensaje y cuando comenzó a leer, salió de la cocina.

_Hermione: _

_¿De casualidad me mandaste una carta, es que hubo un error en la entrega, y me enviaron la carta equivocada, en este momento tengo la carta de un tal Hermes Gringer. Por eso pensé que tú me habías mandado una carta, ya que los nombres son muy similares._

_El emporio mandó un mensaje avisando que dentro de hoy recibiré la carta correcta, estoy muy ansioso por saber que dice._

_Con cariño, Ron._


	3. Sorpresa

ME LLEGO EL PRIMER REVIEW! xD gracias leweline-hechicera muy beio y seguire escribiendo por mas reviews...este es el tercer cap...sera largo¬¬ pero ya llevo hasta el cap ix..de ahi...tardere mas..por que mi rama se confundio un poco xD pero con sus review podre mejorar!

gracias

* * *

**Capitulo III**

**La sorpresa.**

-Oh, Dios- pensó Hermione – No puede ser, ahora la leerá cuando yo este en la Madriguera, la idea era que la leyera sin mi presencia, ahora no tendremos mas opción que estar solos ¬¬. Guardo la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón y luego intento comer algo, pero no lograba tragar nada, no dejaba de pensar en que diría Ron, como reaccionaría ella al verlo¿se sonrojaría?

-¿Qué significara el hecho que la carta se haya perdido, quizás no lo tenga que saber, o peor ¡tiene que leerla conmigo en la Madriguera!

Hermione intento tranquilizarse, apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus brazos, y con los ojos cerrados intentaba solucionar su problema, pero no era como cuando preguntaban algo en la escuela. No estaba escrito en un libro y nunca había leído algo que pudiera ayudarla.

Cuando ya habían pasado a lo menos 40 minutos, la cocina, que se encontraba en calma fue "invadida" momentáneamente por un chico de unos 19 años, muy pelirrojo, vestido con muy bonita ropa que había aparecido justo frente de la pensante Hermione con un sonoro CRACK.

-¡FRED!- gritó Hermione al notar la presencia del pelirrojo en su casa - ¡No hagas eso, avísame que llegaste, e intenta aparecerte en otro lugar. ¡Casi me matas del susto! – Vio la hora y le dijo – Llegas antes, son las 9 y 30, supuestamente llegarías a las doce.

- ah, si, lo que pasa es que papá me dijo que viniera antes, esta preocupado por que no te quedes sola. El mundo muggle ya no es seguro y prefiere que vayas pronto con nosotros – Fred la miró con una sonrisa un tanto preocupada, enseguida le pregunto como estaba ella y también le mencionó que se veía muy bonita así. Hermione no sabía que responder ya que quería ser sincera con el, y decirle que estaba mal, pero en vez de eso le dijo que estaba bien y también le agradeció por haberle dicho que se veía bien. Pero no fue capaz de disimular las lágrimas que hace solo unos minutos se habían posado en sus mejillas y que habían dejado un claro trayecto.

-¿Por qué has estado llorando? – Le preguntó ya más preocupado Fred.

– Por nada, no te preocupes- le respondió tratando de no parecer desesperada.

- ¿Acaso es por mi hermano?- le dijo Fred sonriente, ya un poco más confiado.

-¿Qué!- gritó sorprendida- como crees….¬¬

-Está bien, no preguntaré más… (Como si no supiera)¬¬.

-¿Cómo ha estado la tienda?- le dijo rápidamente Hermione para cambiar el tema.

- ¡GENIAL! – Comenzó a decir – tenemos millones de nuevos inventos e incluso tenemos unos para San Valentín, por ejemplo una argolla que se graba automáticamente con el nombre de la persona que amas, bastante romántico y delatador – dijo mientras le mostraba la argolla con el nombre "Angelina" en él – Vaya¿Estás saliendo con Angelina, desde cuando- preguntó Hermione

- Desde hace dos meses – contesto sonrojándose – y por supuesto esto no fue invención nuestra, sino que de nuestro querido hermanito Ron- Hermione comenzó a enrojecer- por supuesto los tres tuvimos que ponernos los anillos, y este te muestra a quien amas en el fondo de tu corazón – dijo pensativo Fred – pero Ron no se lo puso en nuestra presencia, lo lleva puesto, pero nunca lo muestra ¬¬-

-Ah- dijo un poco desconcertada Hermione ¿Por qué le diría esto, ella notó que al comenzar a pensar en Ron se sonrojaba, por lo que volteó rápidamente en dirección a la escalera – Eh…vámonos rápido, mis cosas están arriba- dijo antes de desaparecer corriendo hacia su habitación, y sin notar que Fred se sonreía pareciendo descubrir algo muy importante.

-Si, claro, voy enseguida- le dijo entre risas.

Al llegar a la habitación de Hermione tomaron el baúl y la jaula transportadora de Crookshanks, el gato mitad kneazle dormitaba en ella tranquilo.

- Vámonos rápido, ya me quiero ir – dijo pareciendo ya incomoda.

- Está bien, déjame buscar el traslador – dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos – ¡AJA! – Exclamó al encontrar un pequeño collar – Mi padre estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo trámites para que fuera legal – ¡Vamos! – exclamó.

Hermione tomó el collar y en un segundo ambos estaban siendo tirados por una extraña fuerza.

Casi de inmediato se encontraban en el comedor de La Madriguera.

- ¡Hermione!-

Ginny corrió a abrazarla y le preguntaba a gran velocidad como estaba e intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero no podía. Había estado casi dos meses sola con sus hermanos debido a que su madre se encontraba ocupada trabajando en la orden, por lo que ella se sentía muy sola al no poder hablar con mujeres. Hermione sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz por su llegada y la escuchaba tranquila.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas arriba – le dijo Ginny ya mucho más tranquila, pero tirándola de un brazo en dirección a la escalera.

-¿Dónde esta tu familia, bueno excepto Fred obviamente- terminó de decir sonriente al ver la fingida cara de tristeza que ponía Fred al hacer esta pregunta.

- Mamá y papá están de guardia en la Orden, ya casi ni se aparecen por la casa, George esta en la tienda (Fred deberías irte, en esta época están comprando mucho y Ron no quiso ir hoy, no se por que), Bill esta en Gringotts y Ron esta arriba (Hermione se sintió enrojecer al escuchar el nombre de Ron) A todo esto, hubo todo un enredo de lechuzas y antes que llegaras le llego una carta y en cuanto llego salio corriendo a su habitación a leerla. Me temo que tiene novia –terminó Ginny – ¿En serio?- preguntó Hermione con la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón donde se encontraba la nota de Ron – Extraño ¿no?- dijo mientras intentaba disimular el rojo de sus mejillas y sin querer pensar en que dirían si supieran lo que pasaba.

-¡pero que bonita estás!- le dijo Ginny – gracias – contesto Hermione aún ruborizada

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Fred

-Nada, Ginny subamos ahora o nunca lo haremos - respondió rápidamente.

Las chicas subieron hasta la habitación de Ginny y Hermione vio que la puerta de la habitación de Ron, que quedaba en el mismo piso que la habitación de Ginny se abría y cerraba casi instantáneamente. Hermione entró a la habitación de su amiga y tiró la maleta en la cama que siempre había ocupado en sus visitas a la Madriguera.

-Me muero por saber con quien esta saliendo Ron- le dijo Ginny una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta- ahora que es guardián le llegan lechuzas regularmente y ayer estuvo todo el día preocupado por que se habían equivocado de carta y resulta que hoy le llego la carta correcta, estoy segura que el sabe de quien era por que en cuanto llegó salio corriendo a su habitación. Todo un espectáculo, incluso dejó su desayuno botado, y eso si que es algo raro. Por eso creo que es alguna novia- terminó de decir Ginny.

Hermione intentaba no mirar a los ojos a su amiga pues sabia que, como la conocía tan bien, sabría de inmediato que es lo que le sucedía. No sabía que es lo que tenia que decir, ya que no dejaba de pensar en la palabra "novia".

-Cambiemos de tema, como has estado tu, sigues saliendo con Dean- pregunto a su amiga algo distraída.

-Terminé con el, no hacia mas que hablar de football y a mi realmente no me interesa que me hablen solo de deportes y menos si es un deporte muggle, además ya no me gustaba como antes y no puedo estar con alguien que no me guste- dijo Ginny desinteresada

- No sabes la suerte que tienes al ser tan bonita y poder salir con los chicos que te gustan, has podido estar con todos lo que te han gustado, eres muy bonita y no hablas tanto de libros como yo lo hago -Le dijo Hermione sin notar sus palabras- no sabes cuanto me gustaría tener a alguien que me quiera, un novio- al decir esto ya no pudo simular como se ruborizaba.

-Estás loca, yo no he estado con todos los que me han gustado, por ejemplo no le gusto a la única persona que realmente quiero (Hermione recordó lo que Ginny aún sentía por Harry), y eso tu lo sabes bien, además tu eres bonita, con un bonito cuerpo, y lo mejor de todo eres inteligente, si eso no es lo que buscan los hombre no se que es. Además algo se de hombres, puesto que tengo cinco hermanos (¬¬), en especial Ron que es al que mas conozco, el me dijo que le gustaban las chicas inteligentes y en la cual el pudiera confiar y que lo quisiera. Incluso me dijo que siempre le había gustado una chica de Hogwarts, pero que no quiso decirme quien era, quizás es su novia- dijo Ginny

Hermione no pudo simular nada, se sintió tan confundida, le dijo a su amiga que iría a dar una vuelta y dejo muy confusa a Ginny quien no entendía el por que de esa reacción. Pero lentamente comenzaba a atar cabos.

Hermione salio de la habitación y sin pensarlo se dirigió no a la escalera, sino que a esa puerta que hace solo unos minutos se había cerrado en su presencia.

En el momento en que iba a golpear, la puerta se entreabrió, y mostró a un apuesto chico de 16 años, muy alto y pelirrojo como el fuego, con preciosos ojos azules que miraron a los ojos de Hermione con mucho miedo y vergüenza.

Hermione sintió que su corazón explotaría, se sentía feliz de por fin verlo, pero a la vez la mirada que el le había dado habían dejado (según ella) claro que el no la quería.

-Ho….hola R...Ron- saludo sonrojada Hermione (a esta paso ya parecía ser su color natural ¬¬), bajó rápidamente la mirada, sentía que lloraría si lo seguía mirando.

-Hola Hermy…- le dijo Ron muy bajo.

Después de un incomodo silencio Ron tomo valor para hablar.

-Creo que debemos hablar, o sea yo quiero hablar contigo, pero no acá, por que no quiero que Ginny nos escuche, Fred ya se fue, pero prefiero que salgamos.

Hermione solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, siguió a Ron y bajaron en silencio las escaleras, cruzaron la cocina y salieron en dirección a la colina con el bosque en el que siempre practicaban quidditch, una vez que habían llegado, se sentaron en una roca.

-¿Estas bien, como estuvo tu viaje?- dijo Ron intentando calmar el tenso ambiente.

-El viaje estuvo muy bien, y yo en realidad no se como estoy, quizás lo sepa mas tarde- le respondió, y por primera vez lo miro a los ojos desde que se habían saludado, noto que los ojos de Ron ya no mostraban miedo.

- Leí tu carta, y tienes razón no la voy a olvidar nunca, pues esta muy bonita, me parece tan valiente lo que hiciste, pero aunque yo también te quiero mucho, siempre he pensado en que eres solo una amiga, mi mejor amiga, pero solo una amiga- al escuchar esto Hermione sintió que un nudo le consumía la garganta- además no entiendo que es lo que ves en mi, tu eres demasiado linda e inteligente para estar con alguien como yo, que suele ser una vergüenza por su torpeza, realmente no se que ves en mi, yo realmente no te merezco, tu te mereces (aunque me moleste) a alguien como Vicky (Ron mostró signo de enojo, pero intentó simularlos), el es famoso, yo no- Ron terminó de hablar, pero se veía como si le hubiera costado decir todo eso.

-Yo veo en ti todo, no creo que me merezca mas, tu eres lo mejor que me podría pasar, somos tan amigos que seria perfecto, pero ya pensé que me responderías algo así- Hermione comenzó a responder, y raramente sintió que la timidez y todo lo que le impedía hablar claramente ya no existían- ahora ya se que es lo que piensas, te agradezco por ser sincero, pero es mejor que volvamos a la casa, ya nos hemos demorado mucho.

Hermione se paro lentamente, y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.


	4. Lagrimas

**Capitulo IV**

**Lágrimas.**

-Espera- le dijo Ron tomándole la mano para detenerla.

Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no quería que Ron la viera llorando

-Ron me quiero ir- le dijo sin mirarlo (le daba la espalda) y con la voz entrecortada.

-Por favor no te vayas, aun no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su otra mano en el hombro de Hermione- solo te pido que me des tiempo, necesito pensar en todo esto, no quiero alejarme de ti, eres mi mejor amiga y no me sentiría tranquilo si te hago sufrir- Hermione seguía de espalda a Ron, y ya las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No soportó que el terminara de hablar y simplemente después de decir que era mejor que ella se fuera, camino hacia la parte exterior del bosque.

Ron se queda por un momento, y Hermione nota que el aun tiene su mano, pero rápidamente Ron le suelta la mano y comienza a caminar hacia su hogar.

Hermione se queda parada viendo como Ron se alejaba cada vez más y cuando ya los árboles no le permitían verlo, se sentó en la roca a pensar.

-por que me duele tanto, yo sabia que el me diría algo así- pensó en voz alta- tengo que volver a casa, pero no quiero, notaran que estuve llorando, por que no me contuve, habría sido todo mejor.

Hermione comenzó luego a caminar hacia la Madriguera, se secaba las lágrimas mientras caminaba.

En el momento en que llega al limite del bosque, nota que Ron esta sentado, y sin saber la razón exacta se acerco a el sigilosamente, y se sentó a su lado.

-Olvida lo que dice la carta, yo seguiré sintiendo lo mismo, pero es injusto que tu te sientas mal por no quererme como yo te quiero a ti. No debería habértelo dicho- Hermione dijo esto y luego los siguió un gran silencio en el cual Ron la miro a los ojos, y ella sintió que moriría al ver la confusión en los ojos de su amigo. Todo había sido su culpa. Hermione sintió el deseo de abrazarlo e instintivamente se acerco. Ron la miraba y también se acerco para abrazarla.

Algo extraño sucedió en el momento en que se abrazaban, Ron la miro a los ojos y la besó. Hermione se dejó llevar por ese beso. Fue un beso muy apasionado que los llenaba de energía, y por un segundo Hermione sintió que todo había terminado y que era el mejor momento de su vida. Pero Ron dejo de besarla súbitamente, y mientras la miraba extrañado, como sin entender lo que le sucedía, se paro y salio corriendo a la Madriguera.

Hermione quedo en estado de shock, no sabia que hacer, se paro y camino lentamente en dirección a la gran casa.

Ginny la esperaba en la puerta, Hermione casi ni la vio, solo entró y se dirigió a la habitación.

Ginny extrañada la siguió y en cuanto entraron, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Qué paso, por que estas tan extraña, por que mi hermano llego con una cara de confusión que parecía haber visto quizás que cosa?

- No ha pasado nada, solo tengo mucho sueño, no he logrado dormir bien últimamente.

-¿Por qué mi hermano llego así, subió corriendo a su habitación ¿Qué paso afuera?-le pregunto ya un poco molesta.

-Nada- mintió Hermione nuevamente- voy a recostarme, quiero descansar- Hermione se sentía muy mal por no poder decirle a su amiga, pero creía que si no mencionaba el problema, este se iría.

Se acostó, y vio como su amiga salía aun con muchas dudas pero resignada, al cerrar los ojos sintió como Ginny se dirigía no a las escaleras sino a la habitación de su hermano. Pero inmediatamente un gran portazo y pasos enojados que bajaban la escalera denotaban que tampoco había sacado información de Ron.

Paso aproximadamente una hora, y la hora de almorzar venia con ella. Los chicos se encontraban solos y solo llegarían los gemelos a almorzar.

Hermione bajo a ayuda a Ginny con la preparación del almuerzo, justo cuando hubieron terminado, se sintió la llegada de los gemelos al hogar.

Llamaron a Ron y se sentaron a comer. En la casa se notaba la extraña tensión por parte de Ron y Hermione, pero nadie parecía entender nada.

Cuando hubieron terminado los gemelos salieron rápidamente en dirección a su trabajo, Ron subió a su habitación y se volvió a encerrar allí.

Las chicas terminaron de ordenar, e intento hablar con su amiga, pero parecía que estaba sentida por la actitud anterior.

Hermione decidió subir e intentar leer, puesto que eso siempre había aclarado su mente.

Pasaron las horas y ya muy tarde se sintió la llegada de toda la familia, por lo que Hermione bajo a saludarlos, después de una cena preparada por la sra. Weasley y las chicas, los hombres se dedicaron a hablar de quidditch, la sra. Weasley limpio la cocina. Y las chicas fueron a conversar a la habitación.

Hermione se disculpó por todo lo que había pasado y le dijo que no era el momento de preguntar que era lo que había pasado, por que ni siquiera ella sabia exactamente que estaba pasando.

Se acostaron relativamente temprano, ya que estaban muy cansados.

Pasaron unos días en que todo se mantenía igual, ya las chicas habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero cada vez se veía menos a Ron, quien salía muy temprano a practicar quidditch, y que volvía ya entrada la noche.

Hermione se sentía mas tranquila al no tener que toparse con el, y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para la llegada de Harry, lo que no significaba algo bueno necesariamente. Ella sentía que no iba a ser capaz de esconderle tamaño secreto a su amigo, y presentía que Ron tampoco seria capaz.

Cuando ya había pasado una semana de la llegada de Hermione, y faltaba solo un día para la llega de Harry, los chicos se habían cruzado en la noche ya que por alguna razón Ginny la había echado de la habitación.

Hermione saliendo de la habitación vio que Ron estaba subiendo las escaleras y atinó en esconderse en el baño. Pero no pensó que después de sus entrenamientos Ron se bañaba, por lo que el también entro al baño.

Hermione se encontraba escondida en un pequeño closet del baño, Ron no notó la presencia de la chica y comenzó a desnudarse.

Hermione se sonrojo al notar que su amigo se había desnudado en su presencia y cerro los ojos esperando que se apurara en bañarse.

Para suerte de Hermione la ducha era cerrada por lo que en cuanto el entró a ella, Hermione salio del closet y fue a la cocina, aun sonrojada por lo que había visto.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás cercanos al fuego y pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado y no notó que Ron también bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la chimenea.

-Hola- le dijo a Hermione sorprendido- pensé que era el único despierto-

* * *

GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! cruz ...gracias...aqui tienes el IV capitulo...ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO! por q la intriga SIGUE! 


	5. Besos

AQUI VA EL QUINTO CAPITULO** espero q les guste! manden sus reviews**...los estare esperando!1 a todo esto llevo escrito haste el noveno capitulo de ahi las cosas...empezaran a demorarse...¬¬...tengo bloqueo de escritor xD asi q tendran q tener..paciencia..xD m un beso a todos mis lectores..espero q les guste!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo V**

**Besos...**

-Al parecer somos sólo nosotros dos- dijo sonrojándose – ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro¿de que?

-Mañana llegara Harry, y no se que haremos, es decir, ya no es lo mismo de antes y eso esta claro- le dijo mirando al fuego.

Ron se sentó al lado de Hermione y también mirando al fuego le respondió.

-Nada, si el nota algo le diremos, pero no creo que sea necesario- y le tomo la mano. Hermione se sonrojo y también le tomo la mano.

-me acompañas a mi pieza, debo mostrarte algo- le dijo Ron sonrojado (Hermione sonriendo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba en que el también se había sonrojado)

Entraron a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba completamente tapizada con posters de Chudley Cannons, ahora también había muchas fotos de ella, de Harry y de Hogwarts en general. Eran fotos que ella no conocía que existían.

Ron se había sonrojado al notar que Hermione sonreía al ver aquella imagen.

-¿Desde cuando tienes estas fotos?- le pregunto aun sorprendida.

- Desde siempre, por lo menos desde el segundo año de Hogwarts, pero solo las puse hace unos días, quise traerte para mostrar que eres muy importante para mi- ron se sonrojo, pero parecía muy tranquilo.

- Gracias, no sabes cuan importante es esto para mi, no quería sentir que te había perdido- le respondió Hermione muy emocionada, e inmediatamente lo abrazo. Ambos sintieron que ese abrazo debería haber sido eterno, ella se sentía tan segura con los brazos de Ron rodeándola.

-¿Por qué me besaste en el bosque?- le pregunto cuando aun estaban abrazados.

- Es que estaba un tanto confundido y solo seguí el impulso- le respondió al oído Ron- pero esto ya no es impulso- dijo y después la besó.

Después de ese beso, se volvieron a abrazar.

Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Quiero decirte algo, lo que dije esa vez que conversamos no fue todo verdad, o sea si siento que no te merezco, pero yo te amo desde hace tanto tiempo. No lo había notado hasta ese beso que me diste antes de mi primer partido de quidditch, en ese momento descubrí todo lo que sentía por ti. Y siempre sentí que tú te merecías a alguien que no fuera tan tonto o, según tus propias palabras, tan insensible como yo. Hace tanto tiempo que siento algo por ti que es mucho mas que amistad, y nunca pensé que tu también me querrías. Tu carta casi me dio un infarto, pero no supe como reaccionar, ya que tenía miedo de que si te decía lo que sentía, tú al tiempo te dieras cuenta de que realmente quieres algo mejor.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y solo miraba al chico que había conocido hace tanto tiempo y que ahora, después de años de discusiones, le decía que la amaba.

Ron la abrazo, y ella comenzó a llorar de alegría. El paso su mano por la cara de ella para secarle las lagrimas, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besarla.

Hermione recordó la conversación que tuvo con Fred antes de su llegada a la Madriguera, recordó el anillo.

-Ron¿puedo ver tu anillo?- le dijo cuando terminaron de besarse.

Ron se sentó en su cama, y con un gesto de la mano le dijo a Hermione que se sentara ella también. Luego se saco el guante que llevaba puesto, (y que Hermione recién notaba que no se lo había sacado en toda la semana) y le mostró una argolla con la palabra "HERMIONE" impresa en ella. Hermione sonrió y comenzó, ahora ella, a besarlo.

Los besos comenzaban a subir de temperatura, y ahora se encontraban recostados, besándose, y acariciándose.

Ron parecía un pequeño niño de cumpleaños, que abría el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás haya recibido. Hermione se entrego totalmente, también acariciaba al amor de su vida. Ron le quitaba la poca ropa que ella llevaba puesta con enorme delicadeza, mientras Hermione también le quitaba la polera a Ron. Se encontraban ya casi totalmente desnudos, y se miraron desnudos por primera vez.


	6. La llegada de

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIWS xD...aqui va..la continuacion!..cuidado q es para erhm..mayores xD jajajajjajaja si eres menor de edad no leas el flash back! te lo advierto! O.o...gracias por su apoyo

**Capitulo VI**

**La llegada de...**

A la mañana siguiente Ginny, preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga, fue a la habitación de su hermano para preguntar si la había visto. Gran sorpresa se llevo al ver a su mejor amiga y a su hermano, obviamente desnudos puesto que las ropas estaban tiradas en el piso, y durmiendo abrazados. Ginny no hizo nada, pero salió rápidamente, y agradeció que no hubiera nadie en casa, por que ellos estarían en muchos problemas si hubiera sido la sra. Weasley la que hubiera entrado.

Los chicos en la habitación se despertaron cuando sintieron que la puerta se cerraba.

-¡mierda, nos quedamos dormidos, quien habrá entrado- dijo Ron asustado.

-espero que no haya sido tu mamá o papá, o estaríamos fritos- le respondió Hermione.

Cuando notaron que seguían desnudos, se sonrojaron. Pero se besaron y Ron comenzó a vestirse para ver quien los había visto.

-te amo- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Hermione se vistió muy feliz, y tranquila (pero algo asustada por no saber quien los había visto). Recordaba cada detalle de la noche anterior.

FLASH-BACK

Se encontraban ya casi totalmente desnudos, y se miraron desnudos por primera vez.

Ron comenzó a acariciar a Hermione desde los hombros, bajando delicadamente pasando por sus senos, su cintura, hasta llegar a las piernas. Luego comenzó a besarla, también por todo el cuerpo.

Hermione sentía que la temperatura aumentaba, y que tenia pequeños espasmos, que no eran de dolor, sino que producían placer y también que se sintiera mucho mas excitada. Ron la tomó en sus brazos y Hermione lo miraba y con su mirada le decía que la hiciera suya.

Estaban ya casi fusionado los dos, y Hermione emitía pequeños gemidos de placer. Intentaron no hacer mucho ruido pero era difícil mantenerse en silencio cuando los dos querían gritar cuanto se amaban. De pronto el calor aumentó hasta llegar al clímax, se abrazaron nuevamente, aún con Ron dentro de Hermione.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, pero se miraban con caras de satisfacción mezcladas con felicidad interminable.

Hermione se durmió abrazada de Ron, sintiendo que nada podría arruinar ese momento…

FIN FLASH-BACK

Hermione se ruborizó al notar que recordaba cada vez más la noche anterior y pensó que quizás lo mejor era apurarse.

Al terminar de vestirse, se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny, allí se vistió nuevamente (puesto que estaba con pijama).

Cuando bajo a desayunar, vio que Ron se encontraba hablando con su hermana.

-No puedes decirle a nadie- le decía en tono de súplica- estamos saliendo hace poco, y no quiero que nadie sepa, quiero disfrutarla primero, no sabes cuanto la quiero-.

Ginny se ruborizaba al escuchar lo que su hermano decía, y más se ruborizo al notar que Hermione se encontraba en la habitación.

-Hermione- buenos días- le dijo intentando no decir nada- como has dormido-

-perfecto- dijo mirando a Ron- nunca había dormido mejor- se miraron románticamente y Ginny solo sonrió.

Ron la miro sonriente, y rápidamente la abrazó.

-Ginny, tu ahora sabes, pero por favor no le digas a nadie- le dijo Hermione- creo que la otra persona que debería saber es Harry- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos.

-¡HARRY!- Ginny corrió a abrazar a Harry, quien se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina- Cuando has llegado- pregunto Ron soltando rápidamente a Hermione.

-Hace un minuto, Fred me fue a buscar, pero se fue inmediatamente- comenzó Harry- pero he estado lo suficiente para saber que ustedes están juntos- terminó sonriendo picadamente.

Hermione y Ron intentaron explicar, pero Harry les dijo que no era necesario, que era obvio, y que ya era tiempo.

Los chicos desayunaron muy bien, y luego de ordenar ayudaron a subir las cosas de Harry a la habitación de Ron.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó acá?- preguntó Harry al ver el desorden que tenía Ron en su habitación, al ver como su amigo se ruborizaba, prefirió no seguir preguntando.

Durante el día Harry les contaba como había sido su verano en la casa de sus tíos- ya no están tan molestos, de hecho casi no me hablan, es que después de la amenaza de la orden prefirieron alejarse, bueno excepto mi tía, que extrañamente desde que sabe del regreso de Lord Voldemort ha estado muy dulce conmigo, lo cual es genial, por que yo igual la quiero, y entiendo que su forma de reaccionar era solo por miedo- los chicos escuchaban atentos a cada palabra de Harry.

Habían pasado varias horas, en las que conversaban animados de que solo quedaba una semana para el regreso a Hogwarts.

Hermione notó algo que los otros no habían notado- los resultados aún no llegan, y tampoco las cartas para comprar los materiales- exclamo algo preocupada.

-Es cierto, dijeron que llegarían temprano- dijo Ron.


	7. TIMOs y Prefectos

bueno aqui va el 7mo capitulo...y me quede pega en el noveno!xD...el prox cap se viene mijos!xD..jejejejjejejeje un beso para todos los que han leido mi historia es mi bebexD asiq tratenla con amor! gracias por leerla..y por los reviews!

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

**TIMOS Y Prefectos.**

Justo en ese momento 4 grandes lechuzas entraron a la cocina, en dirección a los chicos, cada una soltó un gran pergamino sobre cada uno de ellos.

Hermione comenzó a leer su carta.

_Estimada srta. Granger,_

_Por favor recordar que el nuevo año escolar comenzara el primero de septiembre. El Expreso de Hogwarts partirá desde la estación de King's Cross, plataforma nueve y tres cuartos a las once de la mañana._

_Como se trata de un año especial por causa del retorno de AQUEL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO se hará una pequeña gala para subir los ánimos de la escuela._

_Los resultados de los TIMOs se encuentran adjuntos._

_La lista de libros para este año esta adjunta._

_Sinceramente,_

_Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Hermione continuó leyendo, pero antes escucho a Ginny decir emocionada que habría una nueva gala.

_Estimada srta. Granger,_

_Los resultados a sus exámenes para obtener el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria son los siguientes:_

_Teoría de Encantamientos: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Transfiguración: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Herbologia: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Runas Antiguas: ACEPTABLE._

_Pociones: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Aritmancia: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Astronomía: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Historia de la Magia: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Los resultados, en resumen son: 11 TIMOs (10 EXCEDEN EXPECTATIVAS, 1 ACEPTABLES). Puede mantener todas sus materias si lo desea._

_FELICITACIONES POR SU EXCELENTE RENDIMIENTO_

_Atte. Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Hermione no podía creer que hubiera tenido una puntuación casi perfecta. Podía estudiar lo que quisiera. La lista de libros era la típica, nada variaba puesto que seguía con las mismas materias.

Espero ansiosa a que los demás terminaran de leer. El primero fue Ron quien le propuso que intercambiaran las cartas para saber los resultados del otro.

Los resultados de Ron eran:

_Estimado sr. Weasley,_

_Los resultados a sus exámenes para obtener el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria son los siguientes:_

_Teoría de Encantamientos: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Transfiguración: ACEPTABLE._

_Herbologia: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Pociones: ACEPTABLE._

_Adivinación: POBRE._

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Astronomía: ACEPTABLE._

_Historia de la Magia: ACEPTABLE._

_Los resultados, en resumen son: 8 TIMOs (4 EXCEDEN EXPECTATIVAS, 4 ACEPTABLES). Le avisamos que debe renunciar a adivinación, debido a su mal resultado._

_FELICITACIONES POR SU BUEN RENDIMIENTO_

_Atte. Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

-No esta nada mal- le dijo Hermione a Ron- con esto puedes elegir cualquier cosa que quieras, además solo fallaste adivinación, y eso es lo que tu dijiste que querías- dijo todo esto muy sonriente y Ron le agradeció con un beso.

-Ya, dejen, quiero ver los resultados vamos- dijo feliz Harry.

Hermione y Ron tomaron los resultados de Harry.

_Estimado sr. Potter,_

_Le informamos con gran placer que usted será el Capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, esperamos el mejor rendimiento por su parte. Tendrá beneficios iguales a los de los prefectos._

_Los resultados a sus exámenes para obtener el Titulo Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria son los siguientes:_

_Teoría de Encantamientos: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Transfiguración: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Herbologia: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Pociones: ACEPTABLE._

_Adivinación: ACEPTABLE._

_Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Astronomía: EXCEDE EXPECTATIVAS._

_Historia de la Magia: POBRE._

_Los resultados, en resumen son: 8 TIMOs (6 EXCEDEN EXPECTATIVAS, 2 ACEPTABLES). Puede mantener todas sus asignaturas. Le avisamos que debe renunciar a Historia de la Magia, debido a su mal rendimiento_

_FELICITACIONES POR SU EXCELENTE RENDIMIENTO_

_Atte. Profesora M. McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

-Vaya Harry – exclamaron Hermione y Ron – pasaste todo, incluso pociones, vaya- siguió Hermione emocionada abrazando a Harry- Y ERES CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH¡AHORA PODRAS USAR EL BAÑO DE PREFECTOS!

-¿Qué creían, si para algo estudie- dijo muy feliz Harry- por fin buenas calificaciones, aunque tengo que dejar también pociones por que Snape no acepta a nadie con aceptable, ahí va mi sueño de ser auror- Harry sonrió –Seré capitán...eso es lo mejor- se sonrojo un poco, sin saber por que.

Ginny se encontraba muy callada y Hermione al notarlo vio que tenia una insignia, igual a la que ella había recibido el año anterior

- ¡Merlín! Ginny¡eres Prefecta!- gritó emocionada. Los chicos tomaron a Ginny (quien parecía estatua de lo quieta) y la subieron y bajaron de la emoción.

Ginny no podía creerlo, pero estaba muy emocionada.

Los chicos se encontraban muy excitados por los resultados de sus exámenes y por la elección de Ginny como nueva Prefecta de Gryffindor, tanto que olvidaron almorzar, esto se unió a que los gemelos por alguna extraña razón no se presentaron a comer, lo que también ayudó a que olvidaran el almuerzo. Por eso cuando ya de noche llegaron los Sres. Weasley, estaban hambrientos.

-Mamá, los chicos han pasado todo, bueno excepto Ron que falló en adivinaciones y Harry que fallo en Historia, pero da igual ya que se desmato en medio de la prueba- dijo emocionada Ginny, tratando de olvidar que ella era prefecta, se sentía muy sorprendida de su logro.

-Y Ginny es Prefecta- gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione notando que Ginny no quería decir nada.

-¿QUE!- gritó la sra. Weasley- Todos mis hijos Prefectos (Fred y George pusieron cara de enfado, pero todos sabían que no les importaba)- la sra. Weasley estaba tan emocionada que casi se cae al intentar sentarse en el sofá.

Ginny se encontraba ahora muy emocionada, y por supuesto la sra. Weasley le preguntaba que es lo que quería como recompensa por haber sido elegida prefecta, Ginny le respondió que quería una escoba.

La sra. Weasley parecía perder su entusiasmo al no tener el dinero suficiente para pagar una escoba, pero Fred y George le dijeron a su madre que no se preocupara, que ellos podían costear una escoba para ginny, y que incluso podían renovar la de Ron, para que tuvieran la misma los dos. La sra. Weasley le agradeció a sus hijos con un beso y un abrazo. Los gemelos se ruborizaron, pero estaban muy felices.

Los Sres. Weasley estaban muy emocionados, por lo que prepararon un banquete. Los chicos habían subido para continuar charlando, hasta que estuviera terminada la comida.

Cuando bajaron a comer los esperaban en el comedor la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix, incluyendo a Dumbledore, junto con toda la familia Weasley (e excepción de Percy) y en el techo colgaba un cartel que decía:

FELICITACIONES

GINNY NUEVA PREFECTA

HERMIONE, HARRY Y RON 11, 8 Y 8 TIMOs CADA UNO

HARRY CAPITÁN DE GRYFFINDOR

Todos comieron muy felices, Dumbledore dijo que había ido porque debía felicitar en persona a Hermione, que era el resultado más alto de Hogwarts. A Harry por ser el capitán de Gryffindor y por supuesto felicitar también a Ron y Ginny por mantener el nombre de su familia más alto.

Los gemelos hicieron presentaciones de sus nuevas invenciones, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes (también sacando uno que otro regaño de parte de la sra. Weasley).

Los adultos que trabajaban en el ministerio de magia hablaban emocionados de la posibilidad de una votación por un nuevo ministro, debido a la posibilidad de que se eligiera a un miembro de la orden para ser el nuevo ministro.

No se menciono a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, para no arruinar el ambiente de calma y felicidad, que empezaba a ser tan escaso en esos días.

Ese día solo había felicidad, pero Hermione notaba que Harry estaba extraño, cuando el se disponía a subir ella fue tras el.

- Harry, que pasa- pregunto muy preocupada, pero intuyendo la razón del comportamiento de Harry.

- Es que recuerdo a Sirius, el año pasado estábamos haciendo esto mismo, pero estaba el, y ahora no creo que pueda volver a la fiesta- dijo Harry muy triste y tratando disimular una lagrima que comenzaba a salir de sus ojos. Hermione no supo que hacer más que abrazarlo, Harry era como su hermano mayor, y entendía que se sintiera tan triste, el había tenido que vivir la muerte de sus padres y la de su padrino a muy corta edad.

En realidad Hermione se sentía muy orgullosa de Harry por lo fuerte que era, ella siempre se había sentido cómoda con la compañía de Harry. Sentía que eran Harry y Ron quienes la mantenían conectada a tierra, era muy importante para ella la amistad. Estaba tan agradecida de haberlos conocido. Sin ellos su estadía en Hogwarts habría sido muy dura y solitaria.

Era especialmente Harry a quien ella admiraba, debido a esa fuerza que el mismo desconocía, y que había sido creada por la perdida de sus padres, y por todo el sufrimiento en casa de sus tíos.

Harry en ese momento la miró y le dijo que estaba muy feliz de que por fin se hubieran encontrado ella con Ron, también le agradeció por todo lo que habían hecho por el, por todo el apoyo que le habían dado tras la muerte de su padrino, y también por todas las veces que lo habían acompañado en peligrosas aventuras.

Ron, al notar la ausencia de sus amigos, salió a buscarlos. Al verlos abrazados, en un comienzo pensó que estaba celoso, pero al ver la cara de compasión en Hermione entendió en su inconsciente que se trataba de Sirius.

Se acerco a Harry y Hermione y los abrazó, a Harry esto lo sorprendió, pero fue feliz de saber que contaba con el cariño de sus dos grandes amigos. Los tres amigos subieron luego las escaleras hacia la habitación de Ron. Allí recordaron viejas aventuras pasadas riéndose de todas las situaciones en las que Malfoy salía perjudicado, especialmente en cuarto cuando "moody" lo había convertido en un hurón, Ron pidió un minuto de silencio para recordar ese "bello" momento.

Comenzaron a soñar con lo que seria su penúltimo año en Hogwarts, pensando en todo lo que les venia por delante.

Los chicos se durmieron y no sintieron a uno de ellos saliendo de la habitación en plena noche y entrando a otra habitación.


	8. Una nueva

Capitulo VIII

El regreso a la vida…y una nueva vida.

Al día siguiente, fueron todos a comprar al callejón Diagon los materiales que necesitaban para ese año.

Se encontraron con muchos compañeros de Hogwarts, en especial del Ejército de Dumbledore. Todos le preguntaban a Harry si iban a continuar con las lecciones este año. Hermione contestaba, al notar que su amigo no sabía que decir, que como ya Umbridge no se encontraba como profesora, lo más probable era que no fueran necesarias las sesiones del ED.

Hermione también había perdido un poco su entusiasmo con el tema de la "P.E.D.D.O." , ya no parecía tan importante como sus estudios, Ron o Harry, además había perdido casi un año haciendo gorros o calcetines (que solo ella podía notar la diferencia) para liberarlos, pero todo eso había sido en vano, Dobby los había tomado todos.

Después de un día muy tranquilo, (habían ido sin la sra. Weasley) decidieron volver a la Madriguera para dejar todas las cosas ordenadas y poder entretenerse leyendo (Hermione) o practicando quidditch con las nuevas escobas de Ginny y Ron, que les habían comprado los gemelos ese mismo día.

Pasaron los días (casi un mes) y ya faltaba solo un día para el retorno a Hogwarts, y los preparativos para el regreso se habían hecho muy exhaustivos. Estaban todos ya cansados de ordenar, y empacar.

Esto se juntaba al hecho de que Hermione parecía enferma, todo lo que comía le caía mal. Ron además de ordenar se preocupaba de prepararle comidas sanas, por lo cual los gemelos no hacían más que molestarlo de ser la "enfermera", término que habían aprendido de Harry y Hermione. A Ron no le molestaba, pero estaba preocupado por su novia. Novia, que extraño era para el que ahora ella fuera su novia.

No se había repetido lo sucedido "aquella" noche, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, ya que al fin estaban juntos, y esa felicidad era todo lo que necesitaban.

Ginny parecía mas feliz de lo que nunca había estado, lo que extrañaba a la familia, pero estaba bien, por que todos merecían ser felices en un momento como ese.

Harry ayudaba a Ron a cuidar a Hermione y también se encargaba de acompañar a Ginny, con quien había pasado mas tiempo jugando quidditch.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de haber preparado todo, los cuatro chicos que ese día entraban a Hogwarts, se vieron en bastantes problemas, ya que no encontraban una que otra cosa que necesitaban y que pensaban habían guardado con anterioridad.

A esto se sumaba que ese año nadie los iría a dejar, ya que estaban todos ocupados, pero les habían prometido que "los verían durante el año", cosa que en un principio no entendieron, pero que luego no le dieron mucha importancia.

Cuando ya eran las diez menos cuarto estaban en la estación King Cross, esperando para subirse al tren. Como el año anterior, Harry debía irse solo, y buscar un compartimiento, debido a que Hermione y Ron debían ir al compartimiento de prefectos. Y este año Ginny ya no podía acompañar a Harry, ya que ella también debía ir al compartimiento de prefectos.

Hermione se fue con Ginny y Ron a la parte delantera del tren, a la reunión de bienvenida de los prefectos.

La reunión fue, según Hermione, bastante aburrida, les dieron las nuevas contraseñas de la sala común "kneazle kanizle" junto con la típica información de los deberes y derechos de los prefectos, (entre ellos la contraseña al baño de prefectos ("imetec")), y al final le pidieron a los nuevos prefectos que hablaran con los premios anuales para mayor información.

Cuando la reunión terminó, el carrito ya había pasado por el compartimiento de Harry, pero el había comprado muchas cosas para sus amigos.

Hermione fue feliz de ver las ranas de chocolate, estaba muerta de hambre. Ron intento persuadirla de que no se la comiera, ya que aun estaba "enferma", pero ella alegó hasta que se la comió. ( mujeres- pensó Ron)

Harry y Ginny solo se limitaron a reír durante este espectáculo, y por un segundo se quedaron mirando, para luego voltear rápidamente muy sonrojados. Por supuesto Hermione noto esa escena y se empezó a reír ella también, siendo Ron el único que no entendía.

Cuando ya estaba oscuro, sintieron que el tren se detenía, por lo que Hermione junto con Ron y Ginny salieron a ayudar a los chicos de primero a salir. Harry tuvo que preocuparse de las maletas, pero no se preocupó demasiado, ya que encontró rápidamente una carroza, tirada por testrales.

Cuando llegaron Hermione y los chicos, Harry apenas había logrado encontrar una carroza que no estuviera llena. Se fueron junto a Luna, Neville, Dean y Seamus. Conversaban emocionados, haciendo planes por el regreso a su segundo hogar.

Hermione se alejo de la conversación ya que no pudo evitar marearse, y por ello Ron estaba muy molesto con ella ya que habían peleado por que ella no quería escuchar los consejos de su novio.

Los compañeros de los chicos no supieron nada de que ahora Hermione y Ron eran novios, ya que les habían pedido a Ginny y Harry que se mantuvieran en silencio, hasta que ya haya empezado el año.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, entraron rápidamente al Gran Salón, donde se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas y esperaron la llegada de los alumnos de primero para poder comer, ya que estaban todos hambrientos. Hermione se había decidido a comer poco, ya que no podía no comer, pero aun se encontraba un poco enferma.

Después de unos minutos del regreso de Hagrid (quien saludo a los chicos muy feliz), llegaron los nuevos alumnos precedidos por la Profesora McGonagall, quien al llegar a la imponente mesa de profesores, coloco un taburete con un desteñido sombrero, que tenia tantos años, y que cada año decidía el destino de los alumnos que llegaban con la esperanza de conocer un nuevo mundo, que ahora se unía al miedo que rondaba el ambiente, que tenía clara naturaleza.

Todos veían atentos, esperando que comenzara a cantar una nueva canción. Pero en el momento en que habría comenzado a cantar, Hermione, muy pálida, se desmayo, por lo que Harry y Ron, intentando socorrerla sin dañarla por el tumulto que querían ver que pasaba, se la llevaron a la enfermería.

Allí la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, inmediatamente la recostó en una de las camillas y le pidió a los chicos que volvieran a la ceremonia. En un principio fue muy difícil convencerlos, pero la señora Pomfrey le prometió que cualquier cosa la informaría inmediatamente, pero que no sacaban nada con quedarse y perderse la cena.

Hermione despertó, y vio que la enfermera estaba a su lado.

-Hija, como estas- le pregunto preocupada.

-Un poco mareada- respondió, sin entender por que tanta preocupación.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que sientes nauseas, o mareos fuera de lo común- preguntó la enfermera, sin que Hermione entendiera a que era a lo que iba.

De repente lo recordó, se sentía así desde hace casi un mes, y como un balde de agua fría comenzó a pensar en lo peor.

La señora Pomfrey solo se limitó a mirarla mientras Hermione sacaba sus conclusiones.

-vas a tener que cuidarte mucho, hablaré con el director para que te de todas las facilidades, pero tendrás que informarle a tus padres- Hermione no quiso seguir escuchando, todo su mundo se venía abajo, y nadie sabia lo que le pasaba. No podía decirle a nadie.

-no le digan a mis padres, y tampoco al director, no quiero que nadie sepa- dijo con una voz que parecía no ser de ella.

-lo siento pero debo decirles, o me despedirán, por lo menos a tus padres y al director- comenzó a decir la enfermera- podemos ayudarte con esto, pero debemos avisar, no puedes estar sola en todo esto-.

Hermione no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. ¿Y que dirían Ron, Ginny o Harry, como lo tomarían, como reaccionarían. Especialmente Ron, el estaba muy involucrado en todo, que haría.

La señora Pomfrey le dijo que fuera al comedor, ya que debía comer algo, y que se relajara, que ya lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Hermione salio de la enfermería, pero no fue en dirección al comedor, fue a la sala común y por supuesto no tenia problemas para entrar ya que como era prefecta tenia la contraseña. Era prefecta, y que ejemplo daría con esto pensaba muy preocupada.

Cuando obviamente ya había terminado el banquete, llegaron Ron y Ginny, seguidos por los alumnos de primero que los habían seguido por ser los prefectos.

Ron vio a Hermione entrar en su habitación, en el momento exacto de su entrada. Y tuvo la sensación de que estaba llorando. Quiso saber por que.

Hermione estaba llorando en su habitación, pensando en que era lo que le deparaba el futuro, con esto que venia. Ginny entro a la habitación, a hablar con ella pero ella se hizo la dormida, por lo que su amiga salio inmediatamente.

¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran, y su hermanita?

-pero si solo me sentía un poco enferma, y además seria muy mala suerte que me hubiera pasado esto con solo una vez- pensaba ya un poco más calmada, escuchando como sus compañeras dormían placidamente en sus camas.

Al día siguiente se despertó de las últimas, decidida a no contarle a nadie, y solo diría que había sido por una pequeña indigestión. Tal como lo hacia normalmente se ducho y se puso su uniforme, cuando bajo a la Sala común noto que estaba vacía, pensó que quizás todos habían bajado ya, por lo que fue al Gran Comedor, en el camino al salón se encontró con nada menos que el director de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore, quien no necesito palabras para saber que quería conversar con ella, la llevo en dirección a su oficina, y cuando ya estaban dentro de ella el director, aun sin hablarle, le indico que debía sentarse.

- se que todo esto es nuevo para ti, y quisiera saber que piensas hacer- dijo de manera sorpresiva y con una afable voz.

Hermione permaneció en silencio, sin saber que responder, hasta que el impulso le gano.

- quiero tenerlo, pero no quiero que nadie se entere por un buen tiempo, y quiero que se enteren por mi, no por otros- dijo triste pero decidida. Dumbledore la miro con esos ojos que solo ponen los abuelos, y que Hermione solo conocía por Dumbledore.

- eso era exactamente lo que quería oír, le avisaremos a tus padres, y por medio de magia bastante sencilla podrás ver el progreso, si tus padres están de acuerdo con tu decisión la seguiremos sin problemas, en estos tiempos de guerra algo así nunca viene mal- se detuvo por unos segundos como meditando lo que diría, pero luego continuo- pero quisiera pedirte que a los primeros que les cuentes sea a Ron y Harry, es elemental que ellos sean los siguientes en saberlo, incluso antes de tus padres, no me preguntes por que pero después puede mantenerlo como secreto si lo desea ( aunque obviamente no será para siempre), solo le pido que los primeros alumnos que se enteren de esta situación sean Harry y Ron, puedes prometerme eso?-

Hermione lo miro extrañada, sin saber el porque de esa petición, pero luego pensó que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, por lo que asintió.

Después de tan solo 5 minutos en el despacho del director, siguió su camino en dirección al Gran Comedor, el cual se le hizo casi eterno pensando en cual seria su reacción frente a Ron, el director le había dicho que solo debía decirles a Ron y Harry, pero ella quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando llego al Gran Comedor se encontraban Harry y Ginny conversando animados y sonriéndose entre si, y al lado de ellos dos estaba Ron, muy serio. En el preciso momento en el que Ron nota la llegada de Hermione su cara cambia inmediatamente, y la saluda para que se siente a su lado. Hermione intenta actuar con normalidad, pero siente que todo el mundo esta hablando de ella, como si todos lo supieran.

Se sienta al lado derecho de Ron, y saluda a todos con mucha normalidad y siente la mano de Ron tomando la suya, e inconscientemente la aleja y toma el jarrón con leche y se sirve en su tazón. Ron la mira extrañado, pero piensa que fue por que habían quedado en no decirle a nadie, por lo que actúa como si nada ocurriera.

Cuando la jefa de Gryffindor, la profesora McGonagall paso repartiendo los horarios a todos les sorprendió que el horario de Hermione ya no estaba tan lleno como los años anteriores, pero ella les explico que había escogido solo las materias que le sirvieran para ser aurora. Todos pensaron que era algo lógico, ya que para que se iba a estresar en exceso. Lo que ellos no sabían es que el director le había ordenado que abandonara ciertas materias que le fueran inservibles para sus propósitos, y así mantenerse relajada durante el año para que no sufriera por estrés en este delicado momento.

-No otra vez- exclamo indignado Harry – pociones con Slytherin-.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la cara de decepción de Harry, quien podría hacer pociones debido al reciente cambio de profesor, ahora el profesor Snape tenia su trabajo deseado, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y el nuevo profesor de pociones era el profesor Slughorn a quien Harry y Dumbledore habían invitado a unirse a Hogwarts, Harry había acompañado a Dumbledore uno de los días libres en la Madriguera.

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa al pensar que debía decirle a Ron, eso era lo último que quería, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo.

Ron notaba que Hermione estaba algo rara, y quería saber porque, pero no preguntaba nada por que había mucha gente alrededor, por lo que se había decidido a preguntarle esa noche que le pasaba. Cuando tocaron para entrar a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, todos los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor y de Ravenclaw, menos Hermione que tenia esa hora libre, bajaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione los vio irse, pensando en como le diría a sus mejores amigos que estaba embarazada.

Paso una hora y media y los chicos volvieron a la sala común como si esa hubiera sido la mejor clase de su vida. Hermione estaba sentada esperando cerca de la chimenea, había estado casi todo ese tiempo esperando a sus amigos, ensayando las palabras, y poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa al ver lo lento que pasaba el tiempo. Hermione miro a Ron a los ojos e intento decirle todo con la mera mirada, para su suerte Ron noto algo extraño en los ojos de ella y enseguida quiso saber que le pasaba.

-Ron- dijo sin mirarlo, cuando la sala común ya estaba vacía – puedes llamar a Harry para que los dos escuchen algo que debo decirles-.

Ron la miro extrañado, pero sabiendo que era mejor hacerle caso.

Hermione los espero por unos minutos y cuando aparecieron ambos extrañados, les pidió que la siguieran a la sala de requerimientos. Cuando salían por la pintura de la dama gorda, la profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de entrar.

-Srta. Granger, la requieren en dirección- dijo en un tono que sorprendió a Harry y Ron por lo dulce, cosa que no habían escuchado desde que en segundo el heredero de Slytherin había raptado a Ginny, eso los asusto bastante, y mucho mas cuando Hermione pregunto si podía ir en unos diez minutos mas, que debía hacer algo que le habían pedido como urgente.

La profesora asintió, y les dijo que intentaran apurarse, Hermione sentía que moría, pues suponía que sus padres ahora sabían. Que dirían de la hija que hace solo un mes le estaban diciendo que estaban tan orgullosos y que sabían que ella nunca podría hacer algo malo.

El camino a la sala de requerimientos fue todo menos lo tranquilizante. Harry y Ron se ponían cada vez más nerviosos al silencio de su amiga, y trataban de adivinar que sucedía. Por su parte Hermione buscaba en sus mente las palabras para decirles todo lo que pasaba, siendo que ni siquiera ella sabia el porque debía decirle solo a ellos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, Harry y Ron notaron que Hermione había deseado que fuera como un café, ella lo había hecho por que se le hacia mas fácil hacerlo pensando que estaban fuera de Hogwarts.

Se sentaron y aparecieron tres cervezas de mantequilla. Hermione no quería hablar, y los chicos no entendían nada y veían a Hermione mirando solo la botella.

- Recuerda que te esperan en dirección- dijo Harry esperando que no se molestara.

Hermione miro a los chicos con lágrimas en los ojos, y ante la mirada extrañada y preocupada de ambos comenzó a hablar.

-tengo algo muy importante que decirles, y por alguna razón ustedes deben ser los primeros en saber, especialmente tú Ron- dijo mirando a Ron, este lo único que hizo fue tomarle la mano, Hermione continuó- paso algo que hará que todo cambie drásticamente y que obviamente no estaba planeado.

Los chicos la miraban extrañados y Ron comenzaba a incomodarse sin siquiera saber por que, Hermione hablaba, pero no lograba decir nada que hiciera entender a los chicos hasta que Ron ya prácticamente desesperado comenzó a decir.

-por favor los rodeos me tienen bastante nervioso, dinos por que has estado así tan rara, como triste desde el desayuno- eso fue lo que hizo que Hermione tomara fuerzas para finalmente decirlo, ellos lo merecían

– estoy embarazada-

La reacción fue inmediata. Ron parecía haber perdido el color de su cara y Harry quedo petrificado con la sorpresa. Hermione solo comenzó a llorar, y Ron la miraba como tratando de comprender lo que le habían dicho.

-¿estas embarazada, y se podría saber quien es el padre- pregunto Ron con cara aun de asombro una vez que reacciono.

-pues tuyo, o tú crees que yo me ando acostando con todos- dijo Hermione sorprendida y furiosa a la vez.

-perdona, que clase de idiota soy para decir tal cosa- comenzó a decir Ron lo que le siguió a eso fue algo poco entendible pero que sonó como "dopriasmernodarpe", lo que tanto Harry y Hermione entendieron como "podrías perdonarme".

Los chicos comenzaron a preguntar como se sentía Hermione, y a decirle que todo saldría bien, conversaron por un rato con Hermione mucho más relajada, se sentía tan bien de decir lo que le pasaba, era sacarse un peso de encima inmenso, y tenia el apoyo de las personas a las que mas quería. Y por primera vez vio algo de luz.

Cuando recordaron que a Hermione la esperaban en dirección, salieron apurados los tres chicos, y se dirigieron a la oficina del director. Ron le tomaba la mano a Hermione y a ella no le importaba que los alumnos de Hogwarts los vieran extrañados, ella era feliz sabiendo que Ron y Harry estaban con ella, que la apoyaban.

Cuando llegaron, notaron que la profesora McGonagall los esperaba un poco nerviosa, y preguntando por que se habían demorado tanto. Pero no hicieron mucho caso a esto y entraron.

En la oficina se encontraban los padres de Hermione, el padre sentado hablando con Dumbledore muy serio y la madre también sentada pero llorando.

Hermione sentía que su felicidad volvía a desvanecerse al ver la tristeza de su madre, nunca la había visto así.

Pero a pesar de lo que pensó, sus padres prácticamente corrieron a abrazarla, y a decirle que contara en ellos, y que sabían que en Hogwarts estaría segura. Dejando a Hermione sentada, y a punto de llorar de la emoción, los padres de Hermione notaron la presencia de Ron, quien en cuanto habían entrado a la oficina había estado cabizbajo, por la pena, y no noto que sus padres se encontraban también allí. Harry veía a los padres de sus dos mejores amigos con una tranquilidad que no debería ser en ese caso, incluso el aun no creía la situación, y noto que Dumbledore lo estaba mirando. Se preguntó porque estaban todos tan tranquilos.

La madre de Hermione abrazo a Ron quien de la impresión se puso a llorar, lo que hizo que la señora Weasley llorara también.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió silencio.

-Creo que es hora de que le digamos a los chicos el porque de esta leve tranquilidad que de seguro mas de uno siente, por favor siéntense- comenzó a decir y con un leve movimiento de varitas aparecieron algunas sillas para todos los presentes- tal como sólo Harry sabe, hace sólo unos meses hubo problemas en el ministerio debido a una profecía -todos los presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, ya que habían escuchado los rumores de que Harry era "el elegido", habían leído los reportajes del el diario "El Profeta", pero nadie le había preguntado nada a él, Dumbledore continuo como si nada- de la cual Harry solo escucho una parte, ya que hasta el momento yo también había escuchado sólo una parte de ella, pero a finales de las vacaciones de verano se me ha dado a conocer la segunda parte y final de esta, pero por razones mayores los únicos que sabrán de esta profecía serán los cuatro implicados en ella-

Hermione comenzó a entender de que hablaba pero se confundió al escuchar "los cuatro", y veía que Harry también comenzaba a entender "quizás ya sabe exactamente a que se refiere, pues fue él el que escucho la primera mitad, por lo que tiene mayor información que yo" pensó rápidamente, y miro a Ron que para su sorpresa la estaba mirando y con intenciones de tomarle la mano. Se miraron a los ojos y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sintieron que por alguna razón todo estaba bien.

-les pido que me dejen con los chicos, es necesario que sepan toda la verdad, pero solo ellos pueden saberla- dijo Dumbledore, sin notar que ni Ron, Hermione o Harry estaban atentos a lo que decía.

Todos los presentes, con excepción de Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron algo sorprendidos.

-¿Pueden llamar a la srta. Weasley por favor?-dijo Dumbledore a los señores que salían mientras miraba a los tres amigos con una mirada que parecía esperanzada.

-tengo muchas cosas que decirles, por lo que tendrán que tener mucha paciencia, al igual que su familia, a la cual no podrán mencionar nada de esto- comenzó a decir Dumbledore teniendo la total atención de los chicos – el Sr. Potter aquí presente sabe ya la mitad e incluso menos de lo que les diré, y no porque yo no haya tenido la intención de decirle, sino que yo mismo he terminado de escuchar la profecía hace un mes.

La reacción a la palabra profecía no pudo haber sido más distinta en los tres chicos

Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que les explicara el contenido de la primera mitad de la profecía a sus amigos, por lo que Harry comenzó a recitar la profecía que ya se sabía de memoria:


	9. La Profecia

HOLA!....estoy de vuelta….este es el ultimo capitulo hasta ahora…seguire escribiendo y espero que puedan darme reviews para ver como va quedando…llevo como 5 años con esto xD….espero terminarlo pronto…cuidense mucho y disfruten.

Ningun personaje es de mi posesion, ahora, la historia si es mia :D

Capitulo IX

La Profecía

"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._"

Hermione comenzó a tiritar en cuanto escucho la profecía ya que supo enseguida que Harry seria asesino o asesinado, a Ron pareció tomarle un poco mas de tiempo pero en cuanto entendió el significado de la profecía le tomo la mano a su novia, ambos se asustaron, pero sintieron en sus corazones que ya sabían que eso sucedería en algún momento, sabían que seria su amigo el vencedor o el vencido.

Dumbledore espero a que las facciones de Hermione y Ron volvieran a la normalidad antes de empezar a hablar.

-Se que lo que han escuchado les ha producido temor, también se que en sus corazones ya sabían que esto era parte de la realidad, y esto es por que ustedes son parte de la profecía- Dumbledore se tomo unos segundos para, quizás, buscar las palabras con mayor delicadeza, mientras espera deja ver su mano, negra con un dorado anillo. Hermione ve el anillo y la negra mano e intenta preguntar que es lo que le ha sucedido pero dumbledore continua hablando –La segunda parte de la profecía tiene que ver con ustedes tres y una persona más, y con el bebé que usted Srta. Granger esta esperando- Hermione abrió sus ojos aun más, ella sabía todo esto, en su corazón lo sabía.

-"El único con el poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso no estará solo, ya que el arma que el posee es el amor, el amor de sus amigos, y el amor que sus amigos sienten entre ellos, pues este amor es más fuerte de lo que nadie podría pensar, y será el fruto de este amor lo que permitirá al único con el poder para derrotar al señor Tenebroso, obtener la fuerza necesaria para junto al fruto de su amor derrotar al señor Tenebroso."

Luego de las palabras de Dumbledore los tres adolescentes se quedaron en silencio meditando las nuevas palabras escuchadas, fue primero Hermione quien noto lo que faltaba en esa situación

-Profesor, en la nueva parte de la profecía se menciona otro "fruto de amor" es decir que ¿Harry también tendrá un bebe este año?- pregunto con ojos suspicaces.

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron con las palabras de Hermione – Ud. Es realmente la bruja más brillante de su generación- Dumbledore sonrió a los dos aún confundidos chicos- La srta. Granger aquí tiene toda la razón, es más ese fruto ya esta también en camino, pues el señor Potter aquí tiene una relación de la que el no ha hablado con nadie, pero que ya tiene a su fruto de amor en camino.-

Harry palideció, el sabia de lo que hablaban y comenzó a pensar – ¿seré padre?...pero...Dios Mío...como estará ella...como tomara la noticia...me van a matar...Él me va a matar!.

-Señor Potter es mejor que le diga a sus amigos de quien estamos hablando- Dijo Dumbledore acariciando a Fawkes, mientras Ron miraba a Harry con ojos de confusión.

Harry miro a Ron y a Hermione a los ojos y susurro un nombre que hizo poner rojo de ira a Ron y a Hermione le hizo soltar una risita tonta, Harry se puso colorado y bajo la cabeza mientras Ron soltaba la mano de Hermione y se amurraba en el sillón.

Un golpe quiebra la tensa espera.

-Adelante- dice Dumbledore calmado, y la puerta de la oficina se abre dejando entrar a una linda pellirroja.

-GINEVRA! TENDRAS QUE EXPLICARME COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE METERTE CON MI MEJOR AMIGO SIN DECIRME NADA Y MAS ENCIMA QUEDAR EMBARAZADA!- gritó Ron antes que nadie pudiese moverse, Ginny inmediatamente queda paralizada en shock mientras Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos impresionada por lo que acababa de decir Ron, Harry se movio rapidamente a tomar a Ginny y llevarla a la silla que se encontraba a su lado, y preocupado comenzo a pegarle suavemente para que reaccionara.

- Señor Weasley, creo que ha sido demasiado duro con su hermana, ella no sabe que esta embarazada, por lo que ya no podremos decirle la noticia "con tacto"- Ron se sonroja y mirando hacia sus pies susurra un "lo siento".

-Un lo siento no es suficiente Ron- dice Harry aun preocupado por Ginny.

La chica lentamente empieza a volver en razón y mira a Harry –EMBARAZADA!?- su grito asusta a Hermione y Ron y los hace saltar de la silla – COMO VOY A ESTAR EMBARAZADA!? Harry esto no puede estar pasando, si solo...es decir...solo una vez, no puede ser...no tiene sentido...como saben....- Ginny seguia balbuceando, cuando Hermione se levanta del asiento y se acerca a donde estaba sentada Ginny, y tomándole una mano la mira a los ojos – Ginny tranquila, y si es posible con solo una vez quedar embarazada, yo tambien lo estoy, esto es parte de una profecía Gin, todo esta bien, nuestros padres lo saben y entienden que es algo que debia pasar, aun nosotros no tenemos muy claro por que tiene que ser asi pero tenemos que estar juntas en esto- la sonrisa de Hermione calmo a todos los que estaban nerviosos en la habitación – pero no estoy preparada para ser madre Hermione, tengo solo 15 años, que se supone que voy a decirle a mis compañeros? Que se supone que haré con Hogwarts, y como que es parte de una profecía? Que clase de enfermo mental puede predecir una profecía donde embaraza a chicas de 15 y 16 por algo bueno? Por que la profecía es algo bueno- mira a todos en la habitación –no?-

Dumbledore les pide a los chicos que se sienten bien, y les sirve una taza de te a cada uno – Esta profecía, de la que solo ustedes pueden saber, es nada mas y nada menos que para poder detener a Voldemort, claro que la persona que sera gestora de todo esto sera Harry- mira por sobre su anteojos de medialuna a Harry, quien mira con cara de suficiencia- es con el que tendre una seria de "lecciones" para que sepa todo lo que pueda saber para enfrentar a Voldemort finalmente, el tendra el deber de ponerlos al dia con parte de lo que le sea enseñado, pero no puede ser toda la información- Hermione toma la mano de Ron y la de Ginny y mira a Dumbledore con tristeza – vamos a estar bien? Los seis?- Dumbledore sonrie con tristeza – No lo se-

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos asustados, sabiendo el futuro que les venia por delante.

-Este año comenzaran una gran aventura chicos, vamos, vayan a almorzar y después a clases, aun con una guerra en camino las clases aun son importantes-

Los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente y en silencio se dirigieron a comedor, se sentaron los cuatro en una de las puntas y comenzaron a discutir lo que les venia por delante.


End file.
